


a cut clean hand

by Regalia1992



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humanity, Spoilers, Translation, czym jest człowieczeństwo?, liberalna interpretacja, typhon Morgan - Freeform, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T]- Zakładasz, że jak my, potrafią myśleć.





	a cut clean hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cut clean hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342994) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> [Od autora/tłumacza] Tytuł pochodzi z soundtracka _Prey_ , a konkretnie z piosenki _Semi Sacred Geometry_ (polecam przesłuchać). Dlatego tytuł nie tłumaczę.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, czy nas widzisz. Czy nas _naprawdę_ widzisz — mówi Alex. — Jeśli tak, chwyć mnie za rękę.

Jego brat wyciąga rękę - Jego brat? Brat Morgana. Ich brat.

Oni mają brata? ( _co to je-_ )

Ręka wciąż tam jest. Zadrżała raz.

\- Alex — szepcze Danielle, ale ręka pozostaje. ( _nie, nie Danielle, Danielle jest - / maszyną, maszyną, weź to, zrób to naszym / nie, nie możemy, my-_ )

( _ **Alex czeka**_ ) Morgan wie. Oczywiście, że on wie. Więc wiedzą.

( _oni nie są Morganem? / nie są? / nie, tak, może, / wszyscy z nich? Nie._ )

( _ale wystarczająca ilość?_ )

Ich ograniczenia zniknęły. Wyciągają rękę.

Pod rękawiczkami ręka Alex'a jest ludzka. Kości, krew, nerwy i synapsy. Miękka w ich dotyku. Bicie jego serca w nadgarstku, gdy owijają się wokół niej i pulsują wraz z nim, z dreszczem na ich ciele.

( _można złamać, rozbić, może z nas-_ )

( _ **Nie.**_ )

Mogą wyczuć każde miejsce jego słabości. Ale to nie dlatego ludzie trzymają się za ręce.

Nie są ludźmi. ( _Nie Morganem_ )

Ale wystarczająco ludzcy?

( _... Tak._ )

Kopiują, zamiast łamać - naśladują, reformują. Pamiętają, że nie są Morganem i równie dobrze mogą być znów. Są, znów, i tworzą palce, nadgarstek, własny puls i trzymą rękę wokół Alex'a i trzymają ją mocno.

( _czym wy- / ty? nie / czym my jes-?_ )

Czują teraz dłoń pod swoją, ciało i formę zamiast wewnętrznej substancji. Czują ciepło w dłoni, ruszają palcami, gdy Alex chwyta ich dłoń w swoje. Jest to wygodne; bliskość, ciepło, które zaczyna się w dłoni i przenika przez ciało.

( _ **Rodzina**_ ) pamięta Morgan. Pamięta place zabaw i powroty do domu, trzymanie brata za rękę. Więc oni pamiętają.

Oni to nie Morgan. Ale mają to, co Morgan miał, co Morgan zobaczył. Więc nie _tylko_ Morgan. Jakiś. Wystarczy.

( _jesteśmy-?_ )

Alex prawie się do nich uśmiecha, mrużąc oczy. Ulga, triumf, nadzieja. Sentyment? Miłość? Możliwe. Alex wie, że oni to nie Morgan, nie jego brat, ale musi również wiedzieć, że byli nim, kiedyś.

Może więc będą musieli dowiedzieć się, czym mogą być. Razem.

\- Zawojujemy razem świat — mówi szorstkim głosem Alex, ich dłonie są złączone. — Jak za dawnych czasów.

Jak za dawnych czasów? Nie. Ale mogą tworzyć nowy czas, nowe wspomnienia i tak zrobią. Ponieważ on jest-czym- _jest_ ich brat i oni-

( _\- kochają?_ )

( _ **Kochają.**_ )

\- kochają go.

( _jesteśmy / jesteśmy / jesteśmy-_ )

\- Alex! - ktoś krzyczy poza pokojem, ktoś, kogo nie znają. Człowiek. _Osoba_. Może ktoś, kogo poznają.

\- Alex, coś się dzieje; tyfony, one... Jezu, musisz to zobaczyć, spójrz na Koral!

Ich brat się nie rusza - zostaje z nimi, stoi przy nich, a oni wyciągają drugą dłoń, by go dotknąć. Dłoń wciąż jest _światłem-pazurami-ciemnością_ , ale to także oni i Alex ich nie odtrąca. Stoi tam i trzyma obie dłonie i pozwala im trzymać się za każdą część jego istoty.

( _widzimy cię_ )


End file.
